


Acknowledgment

by SinningShipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, That's it, episode 07 spoilers, talking things out and kissing, yuri has a possessive streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningShipper/pseuds/SinningShipper
Summary: "How do I engrave into your very soul that I’m not leaving?"
 Post episode 07. Victor decides to make sure Yuri never again doubts his desire to stay by his side, and Yuri ends up revealing more of his own feelings than he had expected.





	

Yuri hid under the covers. His poise had ebbed away as he’d gone out of his skating attire and gone back to comfortable clothes and glasses and perhaps even if he _could_ still act as serene and composed as he did at those times, it might not be enough to withstand the current onslaught.

Victor wasn’t daunted by the sudden barrier between him and his target, however. Yuri heard him huff out a laugh then felt a weight settling on his back, arms circling to try and hold the cocoon Yuri had become.

“I know you can still hear me,” Victor purred near Yuri’s ear before changing into a hurt, whining tone. “But this is still very cruel, Yuri. Here I am, telling you how much I _adore_ looking at you and you go and hide from me.”

“Why are you doing this?” Yuri wailed. He already knew the answer, because Victor had already told him, but he hoped to stall Victor’s embarrassing remarks.

“You said earlier you sometimes fear I want to leave you-”

“I also said I knew it wasn't true!”

“Not good enough. I want it engraved so deeply in your heart you can’t even think of that question.”

How did Victor get away with saying such things easily?

“So, Yuri, where was I?” Victor asked, hands caressing Yuri’s back through the covers. “Well, it doesn’t matter, let’s talk about your adorable hair-”

Even though his face was already hidden from view, Yuri unconsciously brought his hands to hide his reaction.

“T-Teasing me isn’t going to work!” He wailed.

Instead of a breezy retort, his words were met with a moment of silence, and the hands roaming his body stilled.

“...I see, so this seems like a joke to you?” Victor asked, voice completely serious now.

 _It did,_ a pernicious part of Yuri thought.

 _It didn’t,_ another, tiny yet growing, part of him replied.

He didn’t answer, and Victor said nothing else. Instead, Yuri felt the weight settled on him leave and, curious, poked his head out of his cocoon.

Victor was sitting on the edge of his bed now, back to him, putting on his shoes.

“....Where are you going?” Yuri asked, but surprisingly not as apprehensive as he’d have been once. He didn’t think Victor would leave him over such a small thing.

“You think I’m fooling around when I tell you how I feel,” Victor explained seriously. “But maybe if you see me telling the whole world that I am madly in love with you, you’ll believe me.”

Yuri nearly short circuited at ‘madly in love’ but self-preservation zeroed in on the most important part.

He hastily set up. “Telling the world?” he echoed.

“Yes. When reporters asked me about our relationship earlier I deflected it because I wanted to gush about your performance. I’ll simply answer them now.”

Dumbstruck, Yuri stared at Victor’s back as he finished putting on his shoes.

When Victor motioned as if to stand up, Yuri realized he really meant to do it. Horrified, Yuri jumped forward and latched onto Victor’s back, arms circling his waist to stop him from moving.

“D-Don’t!” he begged, forehead settling just below Victor’s neck.

“Yuri,” Victor said in a worrying tone, “Did you dislike it when I kissed you earlier?”

Yuri swallowed thickly. “No!”

“Even though it was in front of the audience and cameras?”

God, did he have to remind him? Yuri had yet to read the messages he’d gotten from his family afterwards. He did _not_ want to deal with that today. Or ever.

“I...well...I didn’t really care at the time,” Yuri admitted. “And I don’t regret it, even if it _was_ embarrassing to hear Phichit mention it afterwards.”

Victor shifted, trying to turn to look at Yuri. His face was impassive.

“Are you embarrassed to be with me?”

“What?” How could Victor even _ask_ that? Why would he think-

 _Oh_. Of course he would, with the way Yuri was behaving.

“It’s not that! I _want_ to be with you! I’m just shy, you _know_ that.”

“I do. But after that kiss, people know there’s something between us. All I’ll do is make sure people, and you, understand this isn’t another fling of mine and that you mean as much to me as skating does.”

Yuri ducked his head as he felt his face flush. It was too unfair that while he felt the same as Victor, he could never voice his feelings while Victor did so as easily as breathing.

Still, he did have a point: people _were_ already talking, Victor wouldn’t be adding that much fuel to the fire, so why not let him do it?

Yuri’s hold slackened.

Yes, wouldn't it be great to have Victor unabashedly telling the world what he felt for Yuri? Wouldn’t it seal his own doubts once and for all if Victor seriously declared it for all to hear?

Yes. And yet…

A nameless emotion surfaced. His grip on Victor tightened again.

“I guess it’s true I’ll be embarrassed whether you tell them or not,” he acknowledged. “But...I have another reason why I don’t want you telling them.”

“Oh?” Victor’s voice was thankfully back to its lightheartedness now, though he sounded truly curious. “What is it?”

“Ah...I’m not sure. Give me a minute.”

Victor chuckled. “That’s fine, as long as this,” his hands covered Yuri’s own, holding them in place. “Stays the same. I like having you wrapped around me.”

Yuri sputtered. “You’re not helping me think!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Victor said in between more laughter.

Yuri huffed and shifted so he’d be more comfortable while still holding Victor.

So…

The thought of Victor declaring his undying love for him for all to hear made him happy, and stoked the possessive streak he had when it came to Victor.

And yet, something selfish also rejected the idea. Why?

“I think,” he said eventually, eyes closed trying to pretend he was skating to Eros again, as that brought out his confidence. “I think I _want_ others to know you’re mine, but not because you _told_ them.”

“Hm, why not?” Victor asked seriously, and Yuri was relieved that he wasn’t mocking him. “And how, then, do you want them to know?”

“Like the kiss. You didn’t kiss me to show off, or to send them a message. I want _that_. I want you so mystified by me you don’t need to say anything, because anyone will be able to _see_ it in your face and actions that I don’t have any competition.”

His confession was met with silence, but before Yuri could begin regretting it, he felt Victor shiver and it sent a thrill down his spine.

The hands that had been holding his arms in place around Victor now peeled them off, and Victor turned around to fully face him. He was slightly flushed.

_If that’s how he looks when I confess, maybe I should make an effort to do so more often._

“Yuri,” Victor said almost breathlessly under half lidded eyes and it was Yuri’s time to shiver; Victor usually only acted like this when Yuri won. A thumb came up and began tracing Yuri’s jaw. “Yuri I am already utterly enamored with you, but if you think that is not enough yet and that you can still entice me more completely than you already have both in and out of the ice...I’ll eagerly watch you do it.”

Yuri said nothing; his brain had turned to mush. Their heads were so close, however, and Victor kept looking at him like that...instinct took over and he began leaning forward…

“However,” Victor said too cheerfully, placing a finger over Yuri’s lips. “That doesn’t solve our current issue, does it? How do I engrave into your very soul that I’m not leaving?”

Yuri frowned, removing Victor’s hand from his mouth.

“It’s not your fault I have all these doubts,” he said and, in a moment of forwardness, brought Victor’s hand to his lips again and kissed it. He did not, however, have the courage to look up and see what expression Victor made. “If anything, you’re the reason I have less of them now.”

“Even so,” Victor sounded flustered for a moment before recovering. “Is there nothing I can do?”

Yuri honestly considered it, then leaned to bump their foreheads together.

“Be yourself. And I don’t mean just Victor the idol, or Victor the coach. Be _Victor_. Flounder, just like you did earlier. Show me when you’re uncertain, when you’re confused, when you’re sad or angry or happy. Show me the sides of you that you always try to hide but also the ones you flaunt. Just...show me everything.”

Instead of being touched, or amused, by Yuri’s declaration, Victor’s mouth became a thin line.

“I don’t want to burden you further. I want to help you, and how will I do that if I pile my troubles onto you?”

Yuri chuckled. “Knowing you aren’t perfect takes a weight off my back, and makes me love you more, which in turn just makes me happier.”

Victor blinked twice, then rushed forward and kissed Yuri.

“Maybe it’s a good thing you’re too shy to say such things often,” he said, between butterfly kisses, “I might have been able to handle it otherwise.”

“So you understand how I feel!” Yuri said with indignation.

Laughing, Victor pushed him until Yuri was lying down on the bed and climbed over him.

“Speaking of which, shall we continue from where I left off?”

Yuri froze.

“Huh? Didn’t we just settle that-”

“-That you want me to show you all of me.” Victor’s smile was wicked. “I’ll start by telling you what makes me happy. Such as your fingers-”

Yuri reached for cover again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri's character development is so interesting. He acts very shy, yet we se more and more glimpses of his becoming very possessive of Victor.
> 
> That said, I don't usually write fluff and this is the first time I've written for this series. I hope they were in character and I didn't exagerate.


End file.
